The Rival Of Donald Duck
It is very difficult about the rivals. Like take Donald Duck for instance. Donald Duck is having a fight with Daffy Duck in the piano scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. And the new movie is about Donald Duck's new rivals in 2018. Casts Clarence Nash (original sound clips) & Tony Anselmo as D.W. Read (duck noises), Helga (duck noises), Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman (duck noises), Lor McQuarrie (duck noises), Buttercup (duck noises), Mandy (duck noises), Angelica Pickles (duck noises), Numbuh 5 (duck noises), Arnold (duck noises), Horrid Henry (duck noises), Marie Kanker (duck noises), Eddy (duck noises), Lucy Van Pelt (duck noises), Little Lulu (duck noises), Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, & Louie Jodie Resther as D.W. Read, Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman, Lor McQuarrie, Horrid Henry, Snoopy (cameo), Lucy Van Pelt, Little Lulu, Blossom, & Mickey Mouse (cameo) Melissa Altro as Helga, Mandy, Angelica Pickles, Numbuh 5, Doc (cameo), Marie Kanker, Bubbles (cameo), & Minnie Mouse (cameo) Patricia Rodriguez as Buttercup, Captain Of The Seagulls, Seagulls, Constructors, & Additional Voices Finty Williams as Arnold & Eddy (version of Angelina Ballerina) Bill Farmer as Kermit the Frog (news reporter), Doctor, Constructors, Goofy (cameo), Pluto (cameo), Pinocchio (cameo), Bugs Bunny (cameo), Daffy Duck (cameo), SpongeBob (cameo), & Additional Voices Jim Cummings as Pete (who hates Donald Duck), Pete's sister, Pete's Old Mother, & Fuzzy Lumpkins Cree Summer as Pot-bellied Police Girl The main title of the movie Picture art gallery Plot Donald Duck was having a bad day because he saw the children on T.V. He started shouting at his friends because he was so angry. Pete told Donald to behave or he will call the police and Fuzzy Lumpkins. But Donald Duck doesn't care because he's going to fight the pot-bellied police girl and Fuzzy Lumpkins. And then, Donald just arrested them. So, Donald would like Pete, his sister, and his elderly mother to go away forever. Now, the captain seagull understands it. The seagulls are going to find the children in the Town Square. Until, the children appeared in Town Square. They are the ones who made Donald Duck very angry. Their names are D.W. Read, Helga, Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman, Lor McQuarrie, Buttercup, Mandy, Angelica Pickles, Numbuh 5, Arnold, Horrid Henry, Marie Kanker, Eddy, Lucy Van Pelt, and Little Lulu. They're here to make Donald Duck calm down. So, they decided to be Donald's brothers and sisters forever as a family because they will always protect Donald Duck forever. The pictures of the voice actors Cartoon scenes Arthur * Arthur & D.W. Clean Up * D.W.'s Very Bad Mood Hey Arnold! * New Bully On The Lock * Sid's Revenge My Life As A Teenage Robot * Crash Pad Crash * Christmas episode The Weekenders * Babysitter The Powerpuff Girls * The Boys Are Back In Town The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy * My Fair Mandy * Sickly Sweet Rugrats * No More Cookies Codename Kids Next Door * Operation: LICE Horrid Henry * Unhappy Day Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy * Nagged To Ed * Little Ed Blue Peanuts * Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Little Lulu * Chick & Double Chick Music # Quack Attack (Aylen) # Son Of Man (Phil Collins) # Funner Than The Funnest Fun (from FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue) # We Belong (from FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue) # Orinoco Flow (Enya) # He Mele No Lilo (from Lilo & Stitch) # She Wolf (Shakira) # Wild Child (Enya) # You'll Be In My Heart (Phil Collins) Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:Donald Duck Category:Children Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Movies